Double Edged Sword
by frickangel
Summary: Sydney and Nigel bring back a relic that could mean doom for Nigel.
1. Chapter1

Disclaimer: Story by me, but the characters not so.

Double Edged Sword 

He knew that coming here was a mistake.

Nigel ran towards the altar as Sydney held on tight to the wooden shield that was separating them and the shooting arrows that were bent on killing them. He hoped that Syd could hold on long enough for him to enjoy another few more seconds of air.

"Nigel! Grab the relic and lets get out of here!" Syd said while backing up against his back.

Nigel looked at the 900 year-old sword that was resting on an 8-foot altar. "But Syd I-" Nigel said hesitating.

"NIGEL!!!!"

"All right, all right," Nigel said, already trying to climb the altar. The rocks were smooth and made it hard for Nigel to climb. After some grunting and swearing, Nigel reached the top. With one hand to balance himself and another to grab the sword, Nigel stretched towards the sword. "Got it!" Nigel announced to Sydney. "Let's-,"

Nigel didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Nigel!" Sydney shouted as she watched Nigel fall from the altar.


	2. Chapter3

Disclaimer: Story by me but the characters not so.

"NIGEL!!!" Sydney shouted at him.

Nigel fell with a loud thud unto the sandy floor. "Oomph!" He said.

"Are you all right?" Sydney ran towards him as the arrows were finally thinning out.

"Yes I'm fine. But I can't say much about my end though," He said while getting up and dusting himself.

"Well than let's get out of here shall we?"

"Yes let's."

Sydney and Nigel ran out of the cave as the ceiling started to give way. "Hurry up Nigel!!" Sydney shouted trying to be heard over the sound of the crashing rocks that were raining over them.

Nigel picked up his speed, as he held on tight to the relic that was already safely wrapped with cloth. "Coming!"

The both of them reached the outside world just in the nick of time as the whole place finally collapsed.

Sydney lifted her head from the ground and looked behind them at what was used to be the resting place of the sword. "You okay Nigel?"

Nigel lifted his head and spitted out grass that was in his mouth. "Yes very fine thank you after all we just nearly got ourselves killed again!!"

"Relax Nigel, after all it is just another usual day for you and me," she said grinning.

All Nigel did was let out a sigh and followed Sydney to the car.

"So this was what you guys risked you lives for?" Karen asked as Nigel unwrapped the relic.

"Yes and it was worth it," Sydney said walking into the office.

"What's so great about it?"

"Well this is the sword that was used by Doge Enrico Dandolo in the fourth crusade in the 13 century," Nigel answered as he inspected it. "It was used by him as he conquered Constantinople. It is believed that this sword has magical abilities and can only be used by him alone. It was than stolen and was hidden by the thieves. But strangely though the when the thieves were found, all of them had died and the only clue was the strange map they had and we solved the mystery."

"But I only see that sword. Unless I'm wrong, don't swords have a scabbard?"

"Well yes, but this one doesn't. Apparently Dandolo was so upset that his sword was never to be found that he hid the scabbard as well." Sydney answered.

"Talk about touchy."

"Anyway the sword is going to the museum today so hand it over Nigel," Sydney said.

"Nigel?" Sydney looked at Nigel as he stared at the sword. His eyes looked as if they were a million miles away. He didn't even acknowledged Sydney.

"Nigel!!" Sydney said this time a lot louder.

"Oh, um yes?" He finally said.

"The sword." Sydney stretched out her arm for it.

"It's strange but I feel as if I shouldn't let the sword go. I…"

"Are you all right?" Karen asked looking concerned.

"Yes, yes. Here, take it Syd." Nigel said giving it to Sydney.

"Okay so I'll be gone for a while. You can handle everything right Nigel?" Sydney asked already putting on her coat.

"Of course."

"Then see you guys."

Sydney was already walking out and didn't hear Karen and Nigel answering back.


	3. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Story by me but not the characters.

Double Edged Sword

Sydney was already walking back towards the university when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Syd it's Karen you have got to come down to the hospital. I'

don't know what happen he just suddenly collapsed and –,"

"Woh, slow down, who's in the hospital?" Sydney stopped, her heart beating faster.

"NIGEL!"

Sydney's heart stopped.

"Sydney?" Karen said.

"I'll be right over."

Sydney ran down the corridor as she headed towards the room that had Nigel. She saw Karen waiting.

"What happened?"

"I' don't know. He was complaining about a headache and then he suddenly collapsed," Karen answered sounding shaken.

"When?"

"Not long after you left."

"How is-," Sydney didn't bother continuing as the doctor came

out of the room. "Doctor how is he?"

"As for now we don't know what's going on? We'll run some

tests and we'll know. But in the meantime he's stable," the doctor answered.

"What's wrong with him?" Karen asked this time.

"He seems to be suffering internal bleeding and blood clots are starting to form in his brain."

Sydney heard Karen gasped. "But-,"

"We don't know much now but give us some time. His fine for now," the doctor answered, as he knew what Sydney wanted to ask.

"Thanks."

Sydney walked into Nigel's room and saw him lying on the bed, asleep. She sat down next to him and held his hand as she prayed.

TBC

Author's note: So how was it? PLS review and I pray that it's a nice one. If there are any mistakes whether it's grammar or historical, I'm really sorry. So wait up for the continuation


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: story by me but not the characters  
  
  
  
Double Edged Sword  
  
*******************************************  
  
Sydney walked into her office already tired from the day before. But before she could even think about a hot cup of coffee her caught a shadow moving in her office and she knew that Karen wasn't in yet.  
  
Her senses were snapped into action as she expected the unexpected. She tip toed into the office and was ready to throw whoever it was out the window.  
  
Sydney opened the door and pounced on the intruder.  
  
"SYD!"  
  
Sydney stopped dead in her tracks and stared opened mouthed. "Nigel? But.you-," Sydney was in shock and didn't what to do or feel.  
  
"Oh, I'm just cleaning out the book rack. Been meaning to do that for ages just that never seemed to have the time for it," Nigel said while trying to balance the stack of books in his hands.  
  
"Are you all right? I mean you're supposed to be in the-," Sydney walked closer and tried to control herself from just hugging him.  
  
"There all done," Nigel, said cleaning his hands from the dust. "Well got to go Syd. Sorry that I have to leave so sudden it's just that. well. I have to go."  
  
"Nigel, I'm not getting you. What do you mean by that?" Sydney asked confused but somehow she knew the answer.  
  
"You know what I mean," Nigel grabbed his bag and started for the door.  
  
A feeling of dread filled Sydney as it hit her full in the stomach. "Nigel you can't leave. I can't work without you-"  
  
"Well I don't like it either but my time is up Syd and I can't change it."  
  
"Nigel!" Sydney ran after him down the corridor but she couldn't see him.  
  
Ms. Fox?  
  
"NIGEL!" Sydney woke up with a start and saw that she was still in the hospital waiting room. She got up and instinctively looked at Nigel's room. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw him still in bed.  
  
"Ms. Fox?"  
  
Sydney turned around, "Oh, sorry Doctor, I-," Sydney didn't continue, "How is he?" she asked instead.  
  
"Still stable but his condition is deteriorating rather gradually and we can't do anything. So-," the doctor answered while looking at his charts.  
  
"What do you mean by you can't do anything?" Sydney asked her eyes focusing on the doctor.  
  
"We've done every single test that we could and found nothing."  
  
"There has to be something, how can there be nothing? He's dying!" Sydney couldn't control her anger anymore.  
  
"Ms Fox, we're are trying our best, but-."  
  
Sydney sighed and regretted snapping at the doctor. " I'm sorry it's just that-."  
  
"It's ok, we understand. But you must know that we're doing everything we can."  
  
Sydney didn't say anything but just nodded. She sat down again as the doctor left and looked at her watch. 9:30 a.m. The dream flashed through her mind again and she shuddered. Her cell rang.  
  
"Hello Syd, it's Karen. How's-."  
  
"The same," Sydney didn't bother Karen with the details  
  
"Anyways I know this isn't the best time but there was Mr. Lewis Pierres who called about the sword that you brought to the museum." Sydney listened but only half-heartedly. "He mentioned that he needed to see you and it was urgent. He said something about a blood curse of the sword."  
  
Sydney snapped out of her daydream and listened carefully. It suddenly hit her and realized how stupid she was to miss the most possible answer. "Karen, I want you to call back Mr. Pierres and tell him to expect me. I might be able to save Nigel."  
  
"But how?" Karen asked starting to sound excited as Sydney.  
  
"I'll explain later just do what I tell you."  
  
"Sure." Karen said and hanged up.  
  
Sydney got up and walked past Nigel's room and looked at him. She hoped that her hunch would be right. "Don't worry Nigel you won't leave so soon."  
  
Sydney turned away and headed towards the museum.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Author's note: so what's the verdict? The best part's are still to come. 


	5. Chapter5

[pic]Disclaimer: Story by me but not the characters.  
  
Double edged sword.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
  
  
Sydney walked down the corridor, the heel of her shoe hitting the floor echoing through the  
  
empty hallways. Sydney than turned left into another room filled with antiquities. In the  
  
corner of the room was a petite blonde shuffling through some files from a shelf.  
  
Sydney approached her and smiled. "Hi my name is Sydney Fox and I'm here to see  
  
Mr.Pierres? He should be expecting me. My secre-."  
  
"Oh yes, well he's inside, if-" she didn't finish as the stack of files in her hands fell  
  
to the floor. "oh no I'm -"  
  
"Never mind it's fine I'll help myself," Sydney said smiling and already walking towards  
  
the door. Sydney knocked and heard a muffled 'come in'. She opened the door and smelt the  
  
fragrance of musky books. "Mr. Pierres? I'm-"  
  
"Professor Fox!" A elderly man in his 50's walked up from behind an oak table. "Finally  
  
I have the pleasure of meeting you in person. I never got to thank you for recovering the  
  
precious relic."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Pierres, but I actually came here because you called me?"  
  
"Yes, yes. That was regarding the sword wasn't it?" Sydney merely nodded. "Oh umm,  
  
please take a sit Ms Fox." Sydney moved towards a chair and eyed it rather cautiously and saw  
  
that it was covered in dust. But not wanting to waste anymore time than she already had,  
  
Sydney sat anyway. "Well about the sword, I wanted to ask you did you take the sword with  
  
your own hands?" he continued.  
  
Sydney wondered why he would ask such a question. "Well actually no, It was my assistant  
  
who-"  
  
"Your assistant and is he all right?" He asked again this time leaning more closely towards  
  
her.  
  
Sydney was hit full in the face at the thought of Nigel in the hospital. "Umm actually no,  
  
his in the hospital and doctors don't know what's wrong. "Sydney answered her voice almost  
  
whisper.  
  
Mr., Pierres let out a sigh as he leaned back into his leather chair. "Than that's it ,  
  
the legend is true."  
  
"What legend?" Sydney's heart was beating even faster now.  
  
Pierres stood up. "When the Dandolo became a crusader, he ordered that a sword be  
  
specifically made for him in his quest. So the blacksmiths thought up of a ancient sword where  
  
the sword was made with three drops of blood from the it's master. Than the sword will be his and  
  
only his. No one else would be able to own it, and if it fell into the another's hands than that  
  
person would suffer the curse."  
  
"What curse? Why haven't we heard of it before?" Sydney asked, her mind in a whirl.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you for not being able to find it," Pierres looked outside his window.  
  
"Because Dandolo," he continued, "Was so afraid of being called a fool for believing a old  
  
wives tale that he hid this secret from everyone. Still the cursed worked and was called  
  
the 'Blood curse'. In short Professor Fox, your assistant is dying."  
  
Sydney gasped. The thought of loosing Nigel suddenly was becoming more of a reality,  
  
closer than ever before. "Can't we do anything." She answered her voice sounding hoarse.  
  
"There is a way. First your assistant must not be apart from the sword or he'll die even  
  
faster. Second, this will be harder. you must find the scabbard of the sword and place the sword  
  
back into it."  
  
"But nobody knows where it is."  
  
"I believe I have the clue to it." Sydney's eyes widened. "I have come into possession  
  
of a medallion that could lead you to it. So I will now lend you both the sword and the  
  
medallion and I'm sure that you will return both relics in due time with something else of value  
  
along." He said, his eyes shining. "You can pick the relics up from my secretary."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Pierres, I don't know how I can-"  
  
"I'm also doing this on selfish reasons Ms. Fox. After all the museum does want more to  
  
display," Pierres said smiling.  
  
Sydney got up to leave.  
  
"Don't disappoint me, Professor Fox."  
  
Sydney smiled back and knew that for Nigel's sake, she won't.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************ 


	6. Chapter6

Disclaimer : Story by me but not the characters  
  
  
Double Edged Sword  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
The air smelled stale and light. Nigel could hear a rythmic sound of one toned bleeps. He   
wondered where he was and realized that he could answer that by opening his eyes. As he did   
so, he faced a white ceiling and bright lights. He was in a room amd next to him was a machine   
that sounded in sync with the beating of his heart.  
  
He was in a hospital.  
  
The next thing he realized was that there was something heavy on his chest. He looked down   
and saw soft black hair tied neatly into a ponytail. He followed the long strands of hair to  
Sydney who was asleep. He looked at her and wished that this wouldn't change. He felt her warm hand  
in his. Nigel tried to call her, but discovered that he couldn't especially with a breathing   
tube in his throat. Not like he wanted to say anything anyway.  
  
Nigel closed his eyes and wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was standing   
in front of his desk looking for a file. Then he was here. He looked at Sydney again and   
squeezed her hand lightly not wanting to wake her up.   
  
Suddenly Sydney stirred and woke up. She rubbed her eyes and the bridge of her nose. She   
stopped and looked down at her hand and saw Nigel's hand squeezing back. She looked up at him   
and saw that his green hazel eyes starring back. Sydney turned from her half asleep state to  
full alertness. "Nigel, your awake! Can you hear me? Oh my-."  
  
Of course I can hear you. I'm awake he thought. But all he did was blink his eyes slowly  
to replace a nod.  
  
"Hold on Nige, I'll get a doctor," She got up and was about to run out of the room when   
she turned around and remembered the call button next to the bed. Sydney pressed ai least ten  
times almost pulling it out in the process. "It's about time you woke up we've been wondering  
if you ever were going to," She said almost in tears.  
  
Nigel wondered at what she meant by that. How long was he really here? Sydney wrapped his   
hand in between hers and smiled. Why was she like this? Nigel had never seen her like this   
before. He wanted to ask her and wished that he could take out the tube.  
  
The door opened and a team of doctors and nurses rushed in and came between Nigel and Sydney  
He could hear the nurse telling her to wait outside. He didn't want her outisde, he wanted her   
with him. He eyes followed her outside until the blinds and the door were closed. Seperating  
him and Sydney.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys sorry acout the short chapter this time but I'm short of time today.  
But don't worry i'll continue it soon enough. ^_^ 


	7. Chapter7

Disclaimer: Story by me.blah blah  
  
Double Edged Sword.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney looked down at her pair of mixed up feet. She tried to look into Nigel's room but all she could get were a bunch of shadows she didn't recognize moving around. She sighed again for the fifth time and looked back down again and crossed her arms. She leaned back against the wall, her back protesting against the odd position it was in. Sydney ignored it.  
  
She closed her eyes and heard the door opened.  
  
"Ms. Fox?"  
  
Sydney looked up at the young Chinese doctor that had been treating Nigel for the past few days. "Dr. Chin. How is-."  
  
Dr. Chin didn't let her finish. "Well honestly, we're completely amazed that Mr. Bailey woke up. We weren't exactly expecting anything so soon. But then again stranger things have happen I suppose."  
  
Sydney was about to say "Tell me about it," when she decided not to and merely smiled.  
  
"Maybe you should go back and get some rest first Ms. Fox."  
  
Sydney was tempted by the offer. "I don't think so. I rather wait," Sydney answered politely.  
  
"Well, that would take some time considering that we're going to get some test done, and and right now we're taking him up for a MRI. I really urge you to get some rest Ms. Fox. You look like you could use it," Dr.Chin said looking concerned.  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel as he was being wheeled into an elevator. "All right you win." Sydney said with the thought that a hot bath suddenly becoming a good idea. Sydney waved at the doctor as she walked out of the hospital this time feeling a little lighter at heart.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney smiled at as she walked down the hospital's corridors. She came up to a junction and instead of turning left she made a right and walked on. Sydney looked back, smiling at the thought that now she won't have to visit Nigel in intensive anymore.  
  
There it is she thought. Room 498. She knocked on the door while smelling the flowers she had in her hands for Nigel. She thought that the flowers would brighten up the hospital's dark room.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Sydney smiled again as she heard the familiar voice she had been missing so much. She opened the door and stared at with an open mouth at the array of flowers in the room.  
  
"SYDNEY!" Nigel practically shouted like a lost child who just found his mother, as he looked from behind his laptop.  
  
Sydney laughed at his tone of voice. She placed the flowers wherever she could find a place to do so. She caught a glance at a card stuck together with one of the bouquets of flowers.  
  
'To Mr. Bailey,  
  
Get well soon. Hope to see you soon Again in class.  
  
Tricia Sanders.'  
  
Sydney thought about the name that sounded very familiar and than it hit her. "Isn't Tricia Sanders one of our students? And secondly didn't the doctor tell you not to do any work," Sydney said picking up Nigel's laptop and scanning through the contents.  
  
"Well firstly I couldn't stand not doing anything, so I called Karen to send over my laptop and mail some files. As for the flowers well.." Nigel said sheepishly.  
  
Sydney laughed again as Nigel blushed, bringing back a bit of color to his slightly pale face. "You seem to be quite a hit with the girls Nige, and I think I'll have a talk to Karen about this," Sydney said, closing the laptop and placed it on a table near her.  
  
Nigel's smile vanished and he took of his glasses. Sydney knew what was coming next.  
  
"Syd, Karen told me something about my condition that I'm not really clear about." Sydney swallowed hard. "What is going on Syd?" Nigel asked looking at her seriously.  
  
Sydney sighed and sat down in the chair near the bed. She took a deep breath and started. "Well remember the relic we.."  
  
******************************************************  
  
"And that's that." Sydney leaned back against the chair and looked down at her feet.  
  
Nigel didn't know what to do either. He was figuring out how to handle this. Should he shout and scream in denial? Or just laugh it out? He stole a glance at the sword that was neatly wrapped in the corner of the room. He suddenly realized that it just became his ball and chain. Nige took a deep breath, "In Short Syd, I'm dying."  
  
Sydney looked up and stared at Nigel ready to scowl him at the thought. But before she could that he interrupted her.  
  
"Well at least something good came out of this," He said fidgeting with his glasses. Sydney looked at him with another scowl on her face. "At least it wasn't you."  
  
Sydney face softened. "Nigel, I.. You won't die." Nigel merely bit on his lower lip. "I promise that." Sydney continued with determination on her face. Nigel looked back at her and knew that she was going to say that. He also knew that he'll always believe her.  
  
******************************************************  
  
2 days later.  
  
Nigel looked out at the sky through the window. The sky threatened to rain as black clouds started to appear. Great he thought.  
  
"Ready to go?" A voice said from behind him. He knew exactly whom that was but decided to turn around anyway.  
  
"Yes, just let me get my coat," Nigel walked towards the bed and took his coat that was lying on it. He rolled down the sleeve to his green turtle neck sweater covering the mars that were left by the I.V. needles.  
  
Just as he did that Dr.Chin walked into the room. "Mr. Bailey."  
  
"Doctor?" Nigel said. Sydney merely smiled back.  
  
"Are you completely sure that you want to go back out there this fast? I would rather you stay back for another few days just as precaution," The young doctor said sounding exactly as a worried doctor should.  
  
"Yes I really want to get back out there. I'm fine and I can walk so that at least tells something right?" Nigel said sounding a little frustrated.  
  
Dr.Chin looked at his charts and sighed, "As you wish Mr. Bailey. But if you feel there's anything wrong, I want you to come back as soon as possible. Understand?"  
  
Nigel nodded knowing that this will be a promise he'll probably have to break. Whether he knew that or not, Dr. Chin sighed again and turned around to exit leaving Nigel alone with Sydney.  
  
"Maybe you should take the Doctor's advice Nigel. You-."  
  
That was the last straw Nigel thought. "No, I will not!" Nigel threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
Sydney froze obviously shocked at the sudden outburst.  
  
"I do not want to be treated like a baby!" Nigel regretted shouting at of all people Sydney but he couldn't hold any longer. "All this while Syd, you have been risking neck and limb to either recover a relic or save me from some doom. I'm sick of the fact that I couldn't do a thing to help. So please Syd this time would you please let me handle this. It is involving my life after all,"  
  
Sydney looked back at him as if searching for something. "All right you win. But you'll have to listen to me OK and no buts." Sydney said warning him.  
  
Nigel smiled at his small victory. Not what he actually hoped for but at least it was a start. "Fine, but no leaving me out again."  
  
Sydney smiled also. "Whatever you say boss."  
  
******************************************************  
  
reviews please people I really want to hear what you think ;p. 


	8. Chaoter8

Disclaimer: yada yada yada and yada.  
  
Double Edged Sword.  
  
Author's note: hi guys, sorry about the two-week delay. Had exams so had to postpone the release of this few chapters. But anyway here's the a couple more.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The quiet rumble of the plane's engines filled her ears. Everything else was quiet. Sydney thought of it as how Christmas mornings were.  
  
Then there was the rustling of papers. Sydney sighed at herself and looked to her left. Then there was her always as usual, hard working assistant-Nigel-who as always had his head stuck into yet another book. Sydney raised an eyebrow at how the plane's small fold out table could hold all the books and papers Nigel was using.  
  
She smiled and realized that this was what she had been missing for the past week. Sydney took a sip of water from her glass and leaned back against her seat, closing her eyes,  
  
"GOT IT!!"  
  
Sydney got up with a start as Nigel slammed the book shut and making a big noise at the same time. Two elderly couple that was sitting in front turned back and stared at Nigel in annoyance.  
  
A flash of horror flicked by Nigel's face as he realized what he had done. "Sorry." Nigel said, putting on his most apologetic face and lopsided grin.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked through clenched teeth hoping not to further annoy the couple.  
  
"I've finally managed to translate the massage on the medallion." Nigel looked back at his papers again and brought up one and started to read it out. Softly this time.  
  
'At the sun of time, Where I will be With the right touch, The other you would see. To wings you shall fly, Towards the hour of ninth In the heart of the eagles, It will show but never in whole.'  
  
Nigel finished reading, this time with a smile that told that he was pleased at himself. "Nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
Sydney looked at the medallion. The words still ringing in her ears.  
  
"At the sun of time.that could mean dawn." Nigel pondered about the riddle. "But what about the wings? I don't see the connection." Nigel leaned back against his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out once we reach Venice." Sydney said looking at Nigel.  
  
"I guess you're right Sid."  
  
Silence filled the air again. Sydney looked down and played around with the thought of telling Nigel how she felt. What the hell she thought. "Nige when you were in the hospital. I was. well, I was afraid." Sydney continued not wanting Nigel to interrupt. "I was afraid i was going to loose you and that." Sydney looked up again and saw Nigel asleep. His head was resting against the window.  
  
Sydney sighed again and smiled. She gingerly took of Nigel's glasses and stopped midway as he stirred to change position but didn't wake up. Sydney placed his glasses back on the table and sat back. She looked at Nigel and thought to herself. What would've happen if Nigel was listening. Guess she'll never know.  
  
Or would she?  
  
********************************************************  
  
There was always a reason why Nigel never visited hot tourist spots. And now he knew why. Nigel looked around at the lobby crawling with people. A lot of people. He swore under his breathe as a lady talking in Russian bumped into Nigel not noticing him, almost knocking him and the bags to the floor in the process.  
  
Nigel walked to a more secluded area of the lobby and waited as he watched Sydney make a phone call on her cell phone. Sydney finished and closed back her phone and looked back at the spot where Nigel was standing. She saw that Nigel was missing and turned around searching for him.  
  
Nigel waved and shouted at Sydney. "SYD!"  
  
Sydney turned towards the sound of Nigel's voice and a look of relief swept over her. She walked over to Nigel and smiled. He never liked it when she smiled like that, and every time she did that something good never came out of it.  
  
"What is it this time Syd?" Nigel said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's just tha everytime you smile like that, we always end up in some sort predicament."  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that I've manage to rope us some help to find the scabbard."  
  
"I hope that this 'help' isn't someone from your romantic past again."  
  
Sydney looked hurt. Well almost. "Nigel! I would. of all things to say. I."  
  
Nigel regretted saying it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. "I'm sorry. It's just that I feel a little uncomfortable dragging this piece of metal everywhere." Nigel said referring to the sword.  
  
Sydney sighed. "It's ok. But as for our 'help', this time you're actually much closer to him than me." Sydney gave that smile again.  
  
'Uh-oh' Nigel thought 'I've got a bad feeling about this'. Nigel was about to ask Sydney more when he heard something from behind him that he hoped he wouldn't have to hear.  
  
"PODGE!"  
  
'It couldn't be' he thought. Nigel didn't dare look behind. He already knew who it was and he didn't want to face him. "You didn't." Nigel said looking at Sydney squarely.  
  
Sydney shrugged and smiled again. Nigel couldn't believe that of all people, Sydney would betray him. Nigel turned around to face the music.  
  
A man in a brown suit was jogging towards them.  
  
Preston.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sydney dropped the bags unto the floor of their hotel room, and braced herself. She knew that at any moment now both brothers would start arguing.  
  
Nigel placed his hands on his hips and turned around to face Preston. "What do you thing you're doing?"  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Well Sydney here called me, told me everything and asked if I could help." Preston said standing right in front of Nigel. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Nigel faced turned dark and shot Sydney a look that could kill. He looked back at Preston. "The last thing I want right now is another babysitter! I've already went through this with Sydney and I do not want to go through this with you also!"  
  
Preston grabbed Nigel's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "For God's sake Nigel, I am not here to baby sit you. I'm here because I'm your brother and I don't want to lose you!"  
  
Nigel opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.  
  
Preston released Nigel from his hold and turned towards Sydney who was watching. She had no intention of butting into their 'reunion'.  
  
"If you brothers are done than I suggest that we-," Sydney didn't finish her sentence and looked at Nigel who was sitting on the sofa as he looked up at her. "Oh my God." Sydney ran towards Nigel as he held and looked at his palm covered in blood from his nose, which was bleeding.  
  
Preston stood there in shock also. Sydney bent down and looked at Nigel's face. He had already tilted his head back to stop the bleeding. "Preston, grab that box of tissue and bring it over here now!"  
  
By then Preston had already snapped out of his shock and moved at sonic speed. "Here," Preston said placing the box in front of Sydney.  
  
Sydney ripped out the tissue and placed it under Nigel's nose. Nigel opened his mouth to say something but Sydney stopped him. "Don't say anything now. Just hold the tissue."  
  
Nigel held the tissue with his only clean hand as Sydney took another tissue and wiped of the blood from his palm. Sydney stared in horror as the blood turned the white tissue into crimson red. For the second time, she felt helpless again.  
  
******************************************************** 


	9. Chapter9

Disclaimer: Story by me but not the characters.  
  
Double Edged Sword.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney peeped into the room to check on Nigel. He was asleep on the bed. Sydney closed the door quietly and walked into the small hall of the two- bed room hotel suite.  
  
Preston sat quietly on the sofa and studied the medallion and sighed. Sydney knew exactly how he felt. She knows exactly what it feels like to know that he could lose someone close and precious to him. Because that's exactly how she felt right at the moment. She glanced at the wastepaper basket and saw that it was filled with tissue paper soaked with blood. Nigel's blood.  
  
"He's getting worse isn't he?"  
  
Sydney looked up at Preston. He knew the answer as well as she did.  
  
"And to think that he once said that all he wanted was a quiet place with a lot of books. Just how in the world did that turn him into a globe traveling relic hunter." Preston smiled at himself as if recalling something from his past, or Nigel's.  
  
"Preston-I'm sorry," Sydney sat next to him. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let follow me around like that." A lump was starting to form in Sydney's throat.  
  
Preston held Sydney's hand and looked into her face. "Don't blame yourself Sydney. It's not your fault. Honestly, I think that underneath that whining grumbling brother of mine, he's actually enjoying every minute of it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sydney got up and took her bag. "Well I guess I'd better start unpacking in my room next door." Sydney reached for the door.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
Sydney turned back.  
  
"I don't want lose him. He's all I have left," whispered Preston.  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Nigel stared back at the reflection of himself in the mirror. He could still smell the blood and checked if there was still any bleeding. Nigel was satisfied that there wasn't any.  
  
"Time to face the world," Nigel said to himself. He stepped out of the bathroom and wore a sweater. He than opened the door and the smell of coffee filled his nose. Nigel was glad that he was smelling something fresh and not blood.  
  
"Ah, you're awake."  
  
Nigel smiled at Preston who was reading the newspapers and sipping coffee.  
  
"Coffee?" Preston asked lifting up his cup.  
  
"No thank you. Where's Sydney?" asked Nigel, not being able to find her.  
  
"Right here." Sydney announced as she walked through the door. "I was at the library looking up for some leads to finding the scabbard."  
  
"Anything?" Preston asked.  
  
Nigel sat down at the table and poked at the array of bread that was sat on the table. Nothing seemed appetizing so he decided that he wasn't hungry.  
  
"Maybe. We'll have to decipher the riddle first. Nigel?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh the translation. Yes." Nigel opened his bag and searched for the piece of paper. "Here it is," Nigel lifted up the paper and gave it to Sydney.  
  
Sydney read out loud the riddle. "At the sun of time- that could mean dawn. As for the eagles part-wait. I think I read something about a mansion that was build by Dandolo." Sydney opened one of the books she had and flipped open a page. "there here it is."  
  
Preston read through it and then passed it to Nigel. "There's a mansion named Eagle" Preston said.  
  
"Could it be where it is?" Nigel asked placing the book back down.  
  
"Could be, but it's a good place to start," Sydney pointed out.  
  
"Then let's get started."  
  
"I'll get the car," Preston said finishing the remains of his coffee. He then walked out the door with keys in his hands.  
  
Nigel was about to follow Preston when he remembered something important. "Oh, um. could wait a minute Syd." Nigel walked back into his room and grabbed the sword. He sighed "My chain and ball," Nigel said to himself.  
  
The road was bumpy and Sydney gritted her teeth against the roller coaster ride. The car was quiet as Nigel read through the riddle for the umpteenth time and Preston watched the trees go by through the car window. Sydney concentrated on the road and wondered how long more did she have to drive. Just as she was about to scream from frustration, the mansion came into view.  
  
"There it is," Preston said breaking the silence.  
  
Sydney parked the car in front of the gate and killed the engine. All three of them got down from the car and stared at the mammoth sized mansion.  
  
"This isn't a mansion, this is a palace," Nigel exclaimed.  
  
Sydney walked up the gate, which was about 6 feet high and started to climb it.  
  
"Not another 'unofficial' visit," Preston moaned obviously still remembering the last time they did it.  
  
"Oh stop whining and just climb Preston," Nigel said already almost at the top.  
  
"Well look who's talking. If I remember it was you who always grumbled or complained about something. Podge."  
  
"I resent that!" Nigel said in frustration as he looked up at Preston who had reached over the top.  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Let's just get this done and over with. Without the family memories," Sydney said putting and end to the argument.  
  
The three of them walked into the mansion and looked in awe at the size of the place. Sydney silently whispered a prayer that they'll be able to find the scabbard without any more obstacles.  
  
"You know Syd," Nigel said. " I've been giving the riddle some thought and I think I managed to figure out the part of the 'sun of time'. It could be a sun dial and not dawn."  
  
"Yes, he could be right. I remember reading one of the books about Dandolo's greatest pride was a sundial that he build. It was for his 75th birthday." Preston said.  
  
"Well than let's look for a sundial then," Sydney had already started up a flight of stairs.  
  
The time was 5 p.m. and they still hadn't found anything. Sydney sighed and leaned back against a wall.  
  
"More than 8 hours of searching and still nothing. I'm starting to hate this Dandolo guy," Preston said sitting on a stair.  
  
Maybe we've haven't been looking hard enough. Come on, there must be a place we haven't looked," Sydney said standing straight. The last she wanted was to break Nigel's hope of survival. She stared at him as he looked out a window his eyes half closed and a million miles away.  
  
Preston stood up and dusted his pants, ready for another try.  
  
"Face it Syd, this isn't the place," Nigel said looking down at the floor. "Let's go." Nigel walked out though the door leaving Preston and Sydney alone in the mansion.  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel. She didn't know what to say. But he was right. This wasn't the place.  
  
Author's note: So whada think. I'm being mean here and decide to extend the story for the sake of suspense. ^__^ 


	10. Chapter10

Disclaimer: Story by me but not the characters.  
  
Double-Edged Sword.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"I'll be in my room."  
  
Sydney felt horrible deep inside. For not able to find the scabbard, and especially for not able to help Nigel. "Nigel?"  
  
"I'm fine," Nigel answered, expecting the question. "I'm just tired that's all." He shut the door and the place fell deathly quiet.  
  
Deathly. Not exactly a good word to use right now.  
  
"I don't get it! We should have found it. Why couldn't we?" Preston shouted in frustration.  
  
"This things take time. We can't rush it and being angry won't help us."  
  
Preston sighed and fell into the chair. "Well we don't exactly have all the time in the world you know."  
  
"Yes, I do and so does Nigel. You don't see him complaining do you?" Sydney caught her tongue and lowered down her voice. The last thing she wanted right now is for Nigel to hear them shouting. "He has more right than you to be angry or in fact shout and scream."  
  
"I know, but. It's just that. I."  
  
Sydney looked out the window that had the view of the entire market place of Venice. But at 6 o'clock in the evening, the place was deserted. "You don't have to explain," Sydney said, shaking her head. "Let's just sleep over it for now and we'll get a fresh start tomorrow."  
  
Preston nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Sydney slung her bag over her shoulder and took the books from the table. She made her way to the door and opened it. She turned around wanting to say something but decided not to and closed the door.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Nigel listened quietly at the rhythmic sounds of the clock on the wall. It read 12-midnight.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes and hoped for sleep to come. But it didn't. He sighed again and got up from bed. As he sat there he glanced over at the sword, which was innocently sitting in the corner wrapped in black cloth.  
  
"Nigel Bailey, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Nigel muttered to himself and to the walls. Nigel laughed as he silently contemplated about writing a biography before he died.  
  
Before he died. The words sounded dull in his mind but somewhat true. He shook his head to get rid of the idea and thought about something else to distract himself. 'What should I name it' he thought. Maybe 'The Assistant'. Nigel snorted. That was original. How about-  
  
'Thud'  
  
Nigel was startled. What was that? He got up and opened his door. "Preston?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sid?"  
  
Still no answer. Nigel walked over to Preston's room and was about to knock when the door opened.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Preston opened the door and nearly fell backwards as he came face to face with Nigel. "Nigel! What do you thing you're doing? Making noises in the middle of the night?"  
  
"It wasn't me! I thought it was you. Wasn't it?"  
  
Preston was about to answer when he saw something move into Nigel's room. "Nigel?" he said between clenched teeth and pointing towards Nigel's room.  
  
Nigel stiffened and turned around. The place was dark and he swore at himself for not switching on the lights. Preston took the closest thing to him as a weapon. The only thing he could find was a vase. Preston looked around for something more threatening but stopped as he saw Nigel already moving into his room.  
  
Wonderful. All of a sudden Nigel wants to be a hero.  
  
Preston followed behind and waited as Nigel flipped on the lights. As bright lights filled the room Preston squinted and was temporarily blinded by it.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you!" Preston heard Nigel yelling before he managed to open his eyes and when he did, he saw a 6 feet tall giant holding the sword and the medallion.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney yawned and rubbed her eyes. She had been going over the books and the riddle for the twentieth time. Or was it the twenty-first?  
  
Sydney looked at her watch and leaned back into her chair. She took in a breath of air and placed back her glasses and continued. Sydney read through the riddle another time. "Where is that sundial?" Sydney mumbled to herself while flipping through another page of one of the books she had.  
  
As she was absent-mindedly doing so, one of the pages felt different and Sydney stopped. She went back to that page and placed it in between her fingers and rubbed it. To her surprise another page came apart from it. There was a page stuck to another. Sydney sat up straight and read through it. Her pulse quickened as she spotted a word.  
  
Sundial.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe it. Had she found it? Her face lit up as a mystery was being explained. Than something hit her about a line in the riddle. She read through it again:  
  
'In the heart of eagles'  
  
All she needed was to prove her theory. Sydney looked for the medallion and realized that she had left it with Preston. She got up and stretched. Next she headed for Preston's room. She opened the door and walked down the corridor. She glanced down at the ground floor and was surprised to see the hotel bar still had a few people especially at this time. But than again this is Venice.  
  
Sydney shook her head. She had almost reached their room when a man ran into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going." He didn't stop and continued running. Something about him was familiar and Sydney couldn't put a finger on it. She walked up to the room and was shocked that the door was opened. She was even more shocked when she saw Nigel on the floor and Preston trying to wake him up.  
  
"Sydney stop that man, he's taken the sword and the medallion!" Preston shouted at her and trying to lift Nigel up with into his arms.  
  
Sydney didn't waste any time and sped after him. She ran down the stairs and spotted him running through the bar. "Stop that thief!" Sydney shouted trying to get as much attention to slow him down and it did. Two man tried to overpower him but he managed to get free. But that was all Sydney needed. She managed to reach the bar before he could run out into the opening, still a little too far for a fight, Sydney took a tray from a waiter next to her and threw it at him like a Frisbee.  
  
It made a loud 'clang' as it made contact with his head, making him fall. Sydney ran to him and threw a punch into his face as he stood up. The man faced her and Sydney recognized him. "You!" she said.  
  
He responded by trying to punch at Sydney but Sydney managed to duck before it could reach her and she extended her leg tripping. As he did so the sword in his hand flew out and slid across the floor. He stood up again and must have realized that the sword wasn't worth being caught and ran for the opening. He already had the other part.  
  
Sydney tried running after him but he got on a motorbike and sped of. She didn't bother with him and retrieved the sword. She let out a sigh of relief as she held in her hands, but she realized she had lost the medallion. A crowd had already started to form at the sound of the commotion. Sydney decided that this was her queue to leave before she had to explain it to the police.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney smiled a little as she sat on the sofa and watched as Preston tried to bandage Nigel's head with a plaster.  
  
"Of all things to do with me, you hit me with a vase! You were suppose to help me, not kill me!" Nigel exclaimed.  
  
"I already said I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. You were the one who tried to tackle him and I tried to help," Preston explained.  
  
"By hitting me? Well thank you!" Nigel answered sarcastically. "Who was that man anyway?"  
  
"His name is Gene Mantle. His a rival relic hunter," Sydney answered. "His been trying to beat me to almost every relic that I try to find. That is before I got tied down with the college, after that I never saw him again."  
  
"And suddenly he wants to make an appearance again? Of all the times to do so," Preston said gingerly placing the plaster on the welt on Nigel's head. "There done. You're such a big baby Nigel. Do you know that?"  
  
Nigel was about to answer but realized it would've be useless. "If it wasn't for you Sid, we wouldn't have gotten back the sword," Nigel said changing the subject. "Thanks. Why were you coming to our room by the way?"  
  
Sydney almost forgot. With all the excitement she hadn't mention about the her discovery. "I've found the place where the sundial is. There's a place where Dandolo built a palace and that's where he placed the sundial as well. I was about to confirm something about one of the lines from the riddle with the medallion," Sydney sighed as she thought about the medallion. "But then we've lost it."  
  
"What about the medallion?" Nigel asked. "I practically have a photo of it in here." Nigel said tapping the side of his head. "You would too if you had been staring at it for as long as I did," Nigel explained at the skeptical look from Preston.  
  
"Nigel you never have disappointed me." Sydney said smiling. "Do you remember if there was a crest on the medallion? One of-."  
  
"Eagles?" Nigel finished the question. Sydney nodded. "Yes. It was his family emblem. Why?"  
  
"Then the things are starting to fall into place." Sydney answered.  
  
"You mean we'll be able to find the scabbard?" Preston asked, sitting down on the sofa's hand rest.  
  
Sydney felt a surge of new hope in her. She was finally able to help Nigel. "Yes and we can start tomorrow when everybody gets some sleep."  
  
Preston slapped Nigel on the back. A look of annoyance flashed on Nigel's face as Preston did that. But instead of arguing back, Nigel smiled. Sydney felt relieved; it's been a long time since Nigel last smiled. And she hoped that this time she was right.  
  
******************************************************  
  
*__* 


	11. Chapter11

Disclaimer: Story by me but not the characters.  
  
Double-Edged Sword  
  
******************************************************  
  
The son shone through the car windows. That was the last thing that Nigel wanted right than. His headaches have been pounding and the sun only made it worse. To add to his troubles, his throat was feeling scratchy and dry.  
  
Nigel leaned back into the back seat of the car and closed his eyes. He sniffled and remembered about this morning. He didn't want to worry Sydney or Preston with it and kept the fact that he had had a nose bleed again this morning. If he had told them, they would've placed him in a hospital. Nigel coughed to clear his throat as a wave of dizziness hit him.  
  
He opened his eyes and glanced at Sydney driving and Preston. They were the last two people he wanted to leave behind and he silently prayed that he will last long enough until they can find the scabbard. Nigel closed his eyes again to stop from feeling sick.  
  
"Nigel, wake up Nigel, We're here," Sydney announced.  
  
Nigel opened his eyes and the palace was in view. Nigel carefully got out of the car and braced himself against the nausea.  
  
"You all right?" Preston asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," Nigel answered, a little annoyed.  
  
"Come on, the sooner we get this done the better," Sydney said passing the sword to Nigel to hold.  
  
They walked towards the opening and passed a fountain that had long since stopped working. Now it only contained rainwater and algae was growing at the base. As they walked into the palace Preston let out a whistle.  
  
"How are we going to find it Sydney?" Preston asked as he looked around.  
  
"The riddle said 'to wings you shall fly. At the ninth hour' I guessing what it means is the west wing which is coincidently the west tower," Sydney answered, already leading the way.  
  
The steps of the tower were steep and Nigel was struggling with it. He's headaches weren't helping. He stopped and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.  
  
"Nigel?" Preston was behind him.  
  
Nigel took in a deep breath. "I'm fine. Let's go." Nigel coughed a few times.  
  
Sydney looked at Nigel with concern but Nigel ignored it and concentrated on walking. The steps continued and after almost ten minutes of climbing, they finally reached a door. Sydney tried opening it but the door was rusted. Preston and Nigel helped by putting their weight on it as well. The door creaked as it opened inch by inch.  
  
They managed to get the door open and stepped into a large room. In the corner was an old wooden table and what's left of a moth eaten cloth. The room had 4 windows all around. But no sundial. Nigel felt crushed from inside. One of their last hopes dashed. Unless- "Wait, back then-" Nigel stopped to steady himself from the dizziness. "Back then when-." Nigel couldn't continue, he could see black spots. "No. Not now-," Nigel fell into a fit of coughing and felt something warm in his hands as he placed his hands over his mouth.  
  
He looked at it and saw blood.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Sydney!"  
  
Sydney turned around as Preston shouted and saw him holding unto Nigel and taking out a handkerchief from his pocket. Then Sydney saw why. Nigel was coughing out blood. 'Oh my God! Not again.' Sydney thought. "Nigel?"  
  
"We don't have much time left Sydney. Where is it?" Preston asked almost panicking.  
  
Sydney didn't know either and stared at Preston and than at Nigel, who had already stopped coughing.  
  
"Sid, back then when they said the ninth hour, they always meant 3 o'clock." Nigel said while trying to catch his breath.  
  
"In other words, the east tower!" Sydney shouted out. "We're in the wrong tower!"  
  
Preston stared at her horror. "Let's go. We don't have time," Sydney helped Preston get Nigel up his feet.  
  
They walked down the stairs one more time and through the main hall of the palace. The hall was situated on the second floor and looked down on the foyer at the ground. Obviously so that everyone else could the guest arrive when there was a function. Sydney shook her head and concentrated on racing to the east tower. She looked behind and saw Preston and Nigel a little behind she stopped so that they could catch up. Sydney could see that Nigel was in pain and the blood was drained from his face. 'Come on Nigel, just a little while longer. Hold on.' Sydney ran next to Preston and took Nigel's arm and placed it around her neck while Preston did the same with the other arm.  
  
"That's far enough Ms. Fox."  
  
Sydney looked straight ahead. Mantle. "What do you want?" she asked, trying to suppress her anger.  
  
"You know exactly what I want. The same as you do," he answered his voice dripping with cockiness.  
  
Sydney took off Nigel's arm and gave Preston an assuring look. Nigel grabbed Sydney's hand and looked at her before going through another coughing fit. Sydney looked back at him. "I'll be fine. I won't let you done. Not when we're this close."  
  
"All right Mantle. If you want it, you'll have to go through me first."  
  
Mantle gave Sydney a smile that she hated and Sydney decided that that was that. She moved closer to him and kicked him. Mantle blocked it and turned behind her. He dropped down and threw out his leg and tripped Sydney. She fell to the floor. "Payback time," he said, his lips curled up in a sneer.  
  
Sydney got up and threw him a punch and it made contact this time. Sydney tried to think as fast as possible. She kept throwing and dodging punches and kicks. Mantle seemed to slow down a bit and Sydney realized he was getting tired. Taking the advantage, Sydney kicked him and he fell to the floor and didn't get up. Sydney let out a breath of relief, turned behind and smiled at Nigel and Preston.  
  
They smiled back, but Nigel's face turned into a look of fear. "Sydney behind you!" Preston warned.  
  
Sydney turned and saw Mantle charging at her. Thinking fast, Sydney moved out of the way of the charging bull. Unfortunately, mantle couldn't think that fast. He went over the railing and fell down two stories.  
  
Sydney turned away. She didn't want to see it happen. After a sickening thud, she turned around to witness Mantle's body on the floor. Preston and Nigel had already made their way next to her. Sydney wished that something like this would never happen but somehow it always did and she hated it.  
  
Sydney was about to turn away when she noticed something gleaming from underneath Mantle's broken body.  
  
The medallion.  
  
"You and Nigel get there first I'll catch with you."  
  
Preston gave an assuring nod and helped Nigel up. Sydney took the stairs down to retrieve the medallion. 'Sorry Mantle.' She thought. Sydney carefully took the medallion from his pocket and gave a silent prayer for him.  
  
Now all she had to do was to save Nigel.  
  
******************************************************  
  
There.. just a couple more chapters and this story is done.. Another thing is that I changed my Pen name cuz I noticed that there were way too many people having the same pen name. so I decided to change it. ;p 


	12. Chapter12

Disclaimer: Characters not mine but story is.  
  
Double-Edged Sword  
  
******************************************************  
  
Preston struggled as he climbed the steep stairs. His breath was coming in sharp gasps and the stairs look like it was never ending. He glanced at Nigel from the corner of his eye who was struggling far more than Preston.  
  
"You know Podge, you are quite heavy for someone your size," Preston said grunting. Referring to the fact that Nigel was using Preston for support.  
  
"Well you're not exactly Thumbelina yourself," Nigel replied in between his heavy breathing.  
  
Preston stopped and leaned against the wall to rest. "What do you always have to counter attack everything I say?" 'Keep him talking"  
  
"I do not!" Nigel leaned back as well. "And even if I do it's because you always say the dumbest things at the wrong time. Now stop making me talk and let's get going. It's a long way up there and-," Nigel coughed and Preston stared at his brother waiting. He looked away satisfied when there wasn't any blood. "And besides," Nigel continued, "I need the breath to walk."  
  
Preston offered his help again as he got up to walk but it was obvious that Preston's last remark had made a bad enough dent in Nigel's ego for him to ignore his help. Nigel continued walking without Preston's help. Preston grunted again at Nigel's arrogance and hoisted the sword over his shoulder with half the mind of throwing it at Nigel and telling him off.  
  
The stairs finally ended as they faced the same door as the first one but the only difference was that it was easier to open.  
  
Preston sighed with relief and wiped his sweat from his forehead. He never wanted to this kind of thing again, relic hunting was never his-.  
  
Preston's thoughts were interrupted by Nigel's excited exclamation. "Preston look! The sundial!"  
  
True enough the sundial was there in the middle of the room. The light that filtered into the room through the windows that surrounded the circular room threw a shadow on the sundial's hand casting a shadow that told the time. The room was about 15-feet in diameter.  
  
"Nigel, Prest-." Preston turned around as did Nigel and saw Sydney walking through the door holding the medallion in her hands. Sydney's eyes went wide as she saw the sundial. "We found it," Sydney said her mouth curving into a smile and then she pried her eyes away and looked at the Bailey brothers. "We finally found it."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney could hardly believe. After searching so long and almost giving up hope, they had actually found it. Sydney was a lost at words. She stared at the sundial her mind in a whirl as she tried to recall the riddle but all that came out was a blank.  
  
"Sydney, the sword."  
  
Sydney looked up at Preston who was holding out the sword at her. Nigel was standing at a corner leaning against the wall resting. "Huh?"  
  
"What do we do with it Sydney?" Preston asked again his voice filled with a slight annoyance.  
  
Sydney shook her head trying to shake off the euphoria at the same time. She didn't have time to celebrate. Not now, when there were more pressing things to do. Like saving Nigel, Sydney thought silently, cursing herself with the foulest word that crossed her mind.  
  
Sydney took the sword from Preston's hand made her way to the middle of the sundial. She could hear Preston's footsteps walking over to where Nigel was standing. Sydney recited the riddle to herself silently as she bent down. She ran her fingers over the emblem of Dandolo, which was carved, into the middle of the sundial. As she did so, something that felt different caught Sydney's attention. There was a thin slit that was in between the two eagles of the emblem. Sydney measured it and then she realized what the slit was for.  
  
"Preston?" Sydney said wanting to ask for Preston's opinion.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
Sydney hadn't waited for his answer after all. She had already placed the sword into the slit all the way in.  
  
"Sydney, what are you doing?" Preston asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
Sydney mentally crossed her fingers and waited. Nothing happened.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
'Why isn't this working' she thought. "There's a slit here and the sword fits right into it. I'm guessing that this will open whatever it supposes to open. But nothing's happening!" Sydney shouted in frustration.  
  
"Relax Sydney. Just relax and think." Preston said looking at the sword his brow almost meeting each other as he was putting himself deep in thought.  
  
Sydney sighed and knew that Preston was right. This wasn't the time to lose her cool. She ran the riddle through her mind again for the umpteenth time. Nothing in the riddle was helping. Sydney paced around the room and walked over to Nigel who was sitting down His head in between his legs and looking down. Sydney hated herself at that very moment; she could have twisted her own neck for this. "TWISTED!"  
  
Preston jumped at Sydney's exclamation as did Nigel who was quiet all this while, spoke up. "What?" It sounded more of a croak to all of them as Nigel's voice filled the room. He coughed to clear his throat.  
  
Sydney walked up to the sword and leaned down once more. She placed her hands on the handle of the sword and twisted it to the right, but the sword didn't even budge. She stopped and adjusted her placing of her hands on the sword and twisted it to the other side.  
  
The sword slowly turned inch by inch. "OH I get it!" Preston said running to Sydney's side. "That' was bloody brilliant Sydney!" Nigel stood up from the ground and waited behind Preston. The sword stopped moving after two turns. Sydney stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. "Please let this work. Please." she whispered under her breath. It seemed like an eternity before something happened. A low rumble broke the silence as all three of them searched for the source of the noise.  
  
They didn't have to wait long as a hidden door that placed on the wall directly in front of them, started to move outwards. Sydney's heart started to pump faster. The sound stopped and silence once again fell on the place. The door opened completely and revealed a long dark staircase downwards. Sydney moved closer and inspected it. It was inky black and she couldn't see further than 10-feet down. She instinctively looked to her sides and found a torch that was covered in cobwebs -obviously left there since the last time this place was opened- Sydney took it. Now all she needed was a light.  
  
"Do any of you have a lighter or match or something." Out From the corner of her eye, Sydney spotted Nigel leaning against the wall, his face pale and lips blue. Sydney gritted her teeth and silently chewing her tongue as she held back the impulse to grab Nigel and swear her self for her stupidity.  
  
"I have one!" Sydney was snapped back into reality and looked at Preston as he fumbled through his pockets and finally brought out a lighter. "Took one from the receptionist this morning," Preston said with a slight hint of pride.  
  
Sydney grabbed the lighter and lit the torch. The torch caught fire and lit the dark stairwell. "Come on let's go."  
  
Sydney heard two pairs of feet shuffling behind her. "Sydney!" She turned around at the urgency of Preston's voice. "Oh no!"  
  
Nigel was half lying and half sitting on the ground dazed. "I don't think he can go on much further Sydney," Preston said never taking of his eye off his brother. She placed the torch back into the holder and rushed towards them.  
  
"NO!" Nigel protested defiantly. "I want to-."  
  
"Please Nigel, Listen to me," Sydney said holding his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I do not want to lose you. You already have done more than I could have possibly allowed, but you did. So now please just let me do the rest." Nigel didn't give an answer and looked away. "Nigel, please." Sydney's eyes were starting to burn as she pleaded.  
  
"Come back safely," Nigel, answered looking back at her again. "I don't want to lose you either."  
  
Sydney wiped away the tears with the back of her hand and smiled. "Have I ever let you down yet?"  
  
Nigel didn't reply but hugged her instead. "Hurry up, before I change my mind."  
  
Sydney hugged him back. She walked over to the sword and pulled out of the slit hopping that the door won't close, if it did, she'll have to go with the flow. Fortunately, nothing happened as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Preston," Sydney said turning towards him, "You stay with Nigel, and take care of him."  
  
"You don't' have to tell me twice," Preston said looking at his brother.  
  
"I don't' have to be babied!" Nigel said irritated, obviously able to hear their conversation.  
  
Sydney took a step into the stairwell and looked back. "Wish me luck." Both of the Bailey brothers smiled back though Nigel's was weaker. 'Stay with me Nigel' she thought as she descended into the dark abyss.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sorry for the long delay, but here's the next chapter.so what you think.should I kill off Nigel.(evil cackle).. reviews please.don't get angry at me though..^_^ 


	13. chapter13

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters but the story by me.  
  
Double-Edged Sword.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The light from the torch Sydney held, danced silently on the walls as if playing with her shadows. Sydney cautiously made her way through the tunnel. The stairs, which she had begun with, entering the secret entrance, ended five minutes ago, or so she thought. Slowly the road in front of her lit up and darken again behind her. This went on until she faced a decision.  
  
It was a fork in the road.  
  
She had two choices. Left or right. Sydney contemplated both ways and struggled to see ahead into the black abyss but gave up in the end. She breathed a small prayer, and took the sword, which was strapped to her back like a sling bag, placed the sharp end unto the floor and let it drop freely. It fell with its handle pointing left. "I hope you're right," Sydney said, placing the sword unto her back and continued her way.  
  
The heat from the torch was beginning to irritate her as sweat beads rolled down her neck. The passageway seemed like a never-ending road, and Sydney was starting to have doubts about her choice. Was it the right one? If it weren't, then she would have wasted precious time and would have to retrace her steps. She couldn't afford that, not with Nigel's life depending on it.  
  
Sydney eyes looked around constantly, waiting for any booby traps that might have been set, until she finally looked ahead. "No," she whispered softly but the walls echoing her words ten times louder. Sydney's anger flared. Partly at her obstacle, and at herself.  
  
There was a wall ahead. A dead end.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"I've been thinking," Nigel's voice sounded  
  
Preston shifted his gaze from the window to his brother, who was by the floor and leaning against the wall. "It's not healthy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thinking." Preston moved away from the window and took a few steps along the walls of the tower. "It's not healthy. Kills of brain cells."  
  
Nigel snorted. "Of course, you would obviously know."  
  
Preston stopped. "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You never think. Must be preserving those brain cells of yours -eh?" Nigel said coughing in between.  
  
"All right! That is enough! I've had it up to here!" Preston objected. He was frustrated with Nigel. "What is with you and your sudden indignation with me? You've at it for the past week or so. In fact you've been at this for as long as I can remember. What exactly have I done to provoke such annoyance from you?"  
  
Nigel looked down at the floor and rested his hand on his knee. "Nothing." He bluntly said.  
  
"Oh no, not this time you won't. You are telling me exactly what is going on in that head of yours.'  
  
"I said it was nothing."  
  
Preston looked at him, and stared hard. He wasn't about to let it all as it is. "Nigel."  
  
Nigel leaned back, his head hitting the wall lightly, and rubbed his temples. "You."  
  
"What?" Preston was puzzled.  
  
"You always had everything that was better and you always-." Nigel went into a coughing fit. He took a deep breath and Preston noticed that Nigel had been struggling a lot more to breath. "You always fight and compete for everything I wanted and you still do." Nigel continued. "From school grades, job applications, my girlfriends, attention and I know that you took up the piano just because I did."  
  
Preston nervously placed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the ceiling. He always knew Nigel had suspected something. "We''.it's.uh.it's not exactly.well."  
  
"It's true isn't it? I was right." Nigel's voice was just in a whisper.  
  
" Mother and father always adored you more. They were always going on about how much of a genius you are and about being a precocious child. Well I was getting tired of being in you shadow and-."  
  
"Preston." Nigel whispered.  
  
"Don't interrupt me. I need to get this off my chest. You had-."  
  
"Preston!" Nigel said just a little louder.  
  
"What!" Preston said, definitely a lot louder than Nigel. He turned to face Nigel and saw him nearly blue. "Oh my God."  
  
Preston rushed to his side as Nigel struggled to speak and finally managed to force the words out. "I can't.I can't breath."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney Fox hit her fist against the wall and kicked it with her foot. All she managed to do was leave a black imprint of her boot on it and loosened some brick bits and sand, which showered her. Sydney swore, turned around and ran as fast as she could through the way she came from.  
  
She tried calculating the amount of time she had wasted but couldn't think clearly. She finally arrived at the fork again and entered the other passageway. Right than Sydney couldn't be bothered about booby traps anymore and ran faster down, the light of the torch almost going out whenever she made a sharp turn.  
  
Her breathing was all she could hear after all; the rest of the place was dead quiet. Slowly the road ahead revealed more of the maze of a place called a passageway. Suddenly Sydney stopped. Her froze.  
  
It was another dead end.  
  
Sydney couldn't believe it. Both roads lead to a dead end. It was official; she hated Dandolo and cursed his lineage. "It was a wild goose chase after all," she muttered as she stood in front of yet another wall. Right then Sydney wished with all her heart that she had found the scabbard. She looked down and fought back the tears. Sydney fell to the floor on her knees letting her head rest against the cold brick.  
  
"Why?" she whispered. Sydney opened her eyes and caught sight of something different. "It couldn't be.' Sydney was filled with hope as she realized what it was. Her shoeprint she had left behind from the first time. It was the same wall. That meant that there was something else to it. Sydney got back on her feet and ran her hand over the wall inch by inch,  
  
The wall looked solid and felt smooth under her fingers. Each brick was cemented together perfectly, or so it seemed. Sydney started from the top left of the wall and slowly went down and up again towards the right hand side. Her arms were beginning to ache from lifting the torch as well as from the constant searching, and Sydney was also getting fed up. But then her fingers felt something different in between two of the bricks near the top left. There wasn't any cement there like the others. Sydney drew in a deep breath and hoped.  
  
"In the heart of eagles." She thought out loud. With her free hand Sydney retrieved the sword from its resting place on her back. Sydney compared the size of the sword and the gap. 'Wasn't the first time the sword was used as key' she thought. The sword was placed through the gap until it couldn't go any further. Sydney heart raced as a low and loud click was heard.  
  
Silence followed. Sydney waited but still nothing moved. "This has to be right' she thought, her hands going numb from fear. Sydney tried her luck again and pushed against the wall. It moved from the along the crack of where the sword was placed into and she pushed harder. The sword fell and Sydney caught it just before it hit the floor.  
  
Sydney looked ahead and her jaw fell. She never expected something like this.  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Come on Nigel, breathe. Relax." Preston kneeled in front of Nigel, his face in between Preston's palms. Dread filled in Preston, making him feel nauseous. "Take it easy.' Nigel's body slowly began to relax from its tense state, as his breathing wasn't so labored anymore. "Take deep breath's. Slowly." Preston said clasping Nigel's shoulders.  
  
"I'm -." Nigel coughed trying to catch his breath. "Fine."]  
  
"Better?"  
  
Nigel merely nodded in response still trying to let air into his lungs.  
  
Preston was relieved, but still worried. He noticed Nigel's eyes were dull and his skin was pasty in color.  
  
"I'm all right. Really I am," Nigel said running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. "Loads better Syd."  
  
"Preston's brow knotted together in confusion. "Syd?"  
  
"Let's go." Nigel tried to stand up but fell again. Preston caught him before he fell to hard. "Whoa, a little dizzy there Syd. But I'm fine." Preston pushed Nigel back down as he tried standing again and held him there.  
  
"Nausea hit Preston in the stomach again as he realized what happened. Nigel had lost his mind.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hello.I'm back after such a long break from the hols. Anyways, here's the next chapter and was suppose to continue but was a little too long so I broke it into a another chapter.hope you like it and plz review it.^_^ 


	14. chapter14

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them just the story.  
  
Double-Edged Sword.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney was in awe. She never thought that Dandolo could have done this. All for the protection of a scabbard.  
  
Sydney stood in what looked like a cave. A very big cave at that. But what made Sydney's face break into a smile was the sight of the scabbard, which was propped up a slab of flat stone. It looked larger than life as the light from a break in the stony roof danced around it.  
  
The cool air caressed Sydney's face breaking her gaze from the scabbard, and made her look around her surroundings.  
  
She stood on one side of land and the scabbard on another side. A gorge was separating them. The only was that Sydney could see to get across was a path that was 3-feet in width.  
  
Her steps echoed back at her as she walked towards the bridge like path. Sydney bent down and inspected the bridge. It looked like stepping stones pieced together that were big enough for only one person to stand on. On each of this stepping-stones were an alphabet. This letters weren't in any order that Sydney could see. In her experience of relic hunting, Sydney knew that this had to mean something more, and it was never really easy. She pushed her torch into the ground as the light in the cave was sufficient enough to see.  
  
The riddle ran through Sydney head again as she tried to figure out the meaning of this puzzle. The line 'with the right touch, the other you would see, but never in whole,' caught Sydney's attention more than the other lines. Then the pieces fell together like the last jigsaw puzzle in the right place.  
  
'But which touch?' she thought. She knew that she would have to step on the right letter that will spell out touch, but this had to be Italian, and there different ways to spell it. "I wish Nigel was here," Sydney muttered as eh scratched her to think of the right Italian word. "Why didn't I pay more attention to those language classes?"  
  
'Was it togutre? No wasn't like that. maybe it was topelu?' Sydney thought as hard as she could, every single Italian word that could cross her mind was said out, but not one sounded right. "Toccare!" Sydney shouted out.  
  
Sydney lifted her leg to step on the one with the 't'. She stopped mid- way and withdrew back her foot. "It could be affisso." She thought out loud.  
  
Then she had and idea. She placed the sword in her hands again and hit the handle on the step engraved with the letter 't', at first it held, but than it crumbled away suddenly. Sydney pulled back and grasped the sword making sure it didn't fall together with the pieces. She looked at where the stone once used to be but now was an empty hole as she saw the last bit of it fall into the inky darkness. "Guess its affisso then." Sydney realized that she had been talking to herself more often. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't like the silence all that much.  
  
The stone held as Sydney stepped on it. It had the letter 'a' on it. Next was 'f'. It didn't fall like the first letter. Sydney was confident as she continued.  
  
'f' again.  
  
'i' just next to 'p'  
  
's'  
  
She saw that next letter was a bit further and jumped on the on it. 's'. But Sydney lost her balance and stepped on the letter next to her. It was an 'e'. She was fast enough to step back but the 'e' fell to pieces. Sydney stood on her current stone and let out a deep breath. One more letter to go.  
  
She breathed easier as her two feet touched the other side. Sydney looked back and found out just how far she gone. She turned back to the front and set her eyes on the scabbard. There was still a small climb to conquer. The scabbard was placed on small hill of rocks and there wasn't much space around it, just enough for one person to step around and then there was nothing but a sharp drop to the black abyss. Sydney noticed that if one small mistake could very well cause her her life as well as Nigel's.  
  
She placed her first step, than her second one, another step and another until she reached it. with one hand holding on, Sydney used her free hand to stretch out for the scabbard. But as soon as the scabbard was in her hands. She lost her footing and the scabbard slipped out of her grasp, as Sydney regained her balance. Sydney's heart was stabbed with terror as the scabbard fell into the bottomless pit.  
  
******************************************************  
  
It took a while, but Preston managed to persuade Nigel that he, or in Nigel's case, Sydney, was suppose to sit and wait. Nigel didn't like it at first, but managed to quieten down considerably. Preston sat next to him and knew that Nigel's condition was worsening and they didn't have much time left.  
  
"How long do we have to wait Syd?"  
  
Preston turned to look at him, Nigel's eyes were half closed and had a dreamy look to it. "Not long."  
  
"Well we better hurry up. I'm getting sleepy." Nigel's eyes were beginning to close.  
  
Uh-oh, that wasn't good. "Nigel, don't sleep. Wake up." Preston said firmly. It wasn't really working. Nigel's body slumped a little, and Preston tried to wake him up. He placed Nigel against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, like he used to when they younger and Nigel was ill. Preston was the older one and he had to protect his younger brother.  
  
"Preston?"  
  
"Nigel?" Preston was surprised that Nigel had called him by name and could recognize him. Was he cured? Had Sydney succeeded?  
  
"What happened?" Nigel's voice was still a little slurred.  
  
Preston smiled, a lump was beginning to from on his throat. "Nothing. You were just dreaming, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Than I think I'll go back dreaming again. Feel. sleepy."  
  
Preston was shattered from the inside as his felt cold. Sydney hadn't returned the sword. Nigel was beginning to slip away. "Please, no. Don't." Preston pleaded. "You were going to tell me off remember?"  
  
"Maybe later. Want.to. sleep."  
  
"No!" Preston was panicking. He didn't know what to do. He was helpless.  
  
"Why?" Nigel voice was barely audible.  
  
"Because. if you do. I'll be calling you Podge forever, that's why."  
  
"Hate. that. name."  
  
"Yes I know, and if you don't wake up I call you just that." Preston waited for Nigel to argue back, but he didn't. Nigel had closed his eyes already. Nigel's body felt cold as he held him. "No! Please God, don't take my brother away." Preston couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "His all the family I have left. God please." Preston held on tighter to his brother rocking him back and forth. "Wake up Nigel, please. I promise never to call you Podge again."  
  
"Promise?" Preston heard a weak whisper and looked at Nigel who was looking back at him.  
  
"Nigel. you're." Preston didn't know what else to say and hugged his brother tightly. Nigel hugged him back.  
  
"Sydney did it. She broke the curse." Nigel whispered.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Sydney couldn't believe that she did what she had, as she held on to the line of wire that was hooked to her arrow. The sword was back in the scabbard, held in between her legs.  
  
She replayed back again as she hung there looking at the sharp drop that she nearly lost the scabbard to. Sydney let herself relax for while as she caught her breath.  
  
The scabbard fell out of her hands and Sydney took out her crossbow, shot an arrow into the ground. She then held unto the line and went after the scabbard and caught it in time. Sydney held tightly unto the scabbard until her knuckles went white as she jerked back from the inertia of falling and holding on to the wire.  
  
Sydney knew she didn't have much time left and placed the scabbard between her legs and returned the sword to it. As she hung there, Sydney prayed that she was in time. Carefully Sydney climbed back up and threw herself to the ground. As soon as she dusted herself, she hopped on the same stones that had taken her across safely and ran back. She had to see Nigel.  
  
******************************************************  
  
TBC  
  
Yay. I finally did this chapter. phew glad I turned into another chapter, would have been too long if it was just one chapter (chapter13 and 14). So how did you guys liked it? Don't think this is over just yet, there's another chapter to go before I shut the lid on this story. Review, review and review. Any questions and fireballs or even (I hope) compliments. review, review and review!  
  
^_^. 


	15. Chapter15

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them (wish I could though) just writing a story.  
  
Double-Edged Sword.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The lunch crowd was beginning to disperse from the museum garden, which was big enough to be called a park instead. Sydney stood on the top step of the museum's stairs and took in the sweet afternoon air. The past two weeks seems like a dream now that it's over. The sword, safely in the scabbard, with the medallion, is now behind a glass case, away from her and Nigel. She had handed it personally to Mr. Pieress to make sure of that.  
  
The sides of Sydney's mouth turned upwards at the thought of him. Until then, Sydney hadn't realize how important he was to her and how she couldn't live without him. A butterfly fluttered across her face, waking her up from her daydream. Sydney sighed and made her way down the steps. Halfway through, she noticed him. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking at her and smiling. Sydney smiled back and took a moment to just look at him. Everything about him was perfect that day. His soft hazel eyes, which revealed a soft and sensitive soul within, his brown hair and the way his fringe just brushes against his eyebrows. Even the way he stands and places his hands into the pocket of his jacket, the weight of his bag pack just pulling the jacket slightly lopsided on his left shoulder. He was wearing a white knitted cardigan and army green colored pants.  
  
Why hadn't she noticed it before? Sydney walked down the stairs just a little faster, not wanting to show her eagerness. "Hey." Sydney finally reached him just a few inches away from his faces, and noticed he had rosy cheeks. Was he blushing?  
  
"Hey to you too." Nigel Bailey answered back. "Everything in order?"  
  
Sydney sat on the bench next them, the tree above it giving the right amount of shade and sunlight. "All back to normal."  
  
He sat next to her and she could smell his cologne.  
  
"What about you? What did Dr. Chin say? Was he surprised?" Sydney asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Surprise is putting it mildly." He pulled out a yellow manila file from his bag and handed it to Sydney. "But he gave me clean bill of health after much poking and prodding that is. You know, after years of studying different languages, I still can't understand all this medical gibberish." Nigel jokingly said.  
  
Sydney flipped open his file and glanced through it. She had to concur because she couldn't understand much either. She closed it and passed it back to him.  
  
"Syd, I want-," Nigel tilted his head towards one side and nervously stuttered, the way he always does, his eyes looking away from her direction. "I want to thank you for, you know, everything."  
  
Sydney leaned back against the bench and smiled. "Come on Nigel, I'm sure you would have done the same if the tables were turned."  
  
"Of course, just not with so much bravado." Nigel was looking at his hands and rubbing his fingers. "It'll be one of the best near death stories for our grandchildren."  
  
A yellowed leaf flew by Sydney. 'Did he just say 'our grandchildren?' was he trying to hint at something?' Sydney thought trying to look indifferent, the leaf suddenly seemed very interesting to Sydney. She could hear a creak as Nigel leaned back against the bench, his shoulder touching hers. "Nigel..." she turned to face him and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
When Sydney looked up she was face to face with Nigel. His eyes were staring straight into hers. "I... uh-," Sydney's heart raced. *Kiss him* her inner voice said. Should she? Sydney moved closer to Nigel.  
  
*Kiss him already* Her inner voice was telling her.  
  
Suddenly Sydney straightened up and backed away. "I think it's time we better be going. We still have to send Preston of remember."  
  
*Coward* her inner voice again.  
  
"Oh... yeah... Preston."  
  
Did he sound disappointed? Or had she imagined it also?  
  
"We should be leaving. My brother isn't the type to think you were caught in traffic if we were late. Probably would think we had forgotten about him." Nigel stood up and brushed his hair away from his eyes.  
  
Sydney stood up and walked together with him to the car. *Sydney Fox is a coward* her inner voice was taunting her. 'So what?' Sydney thought *I'll tell him*  
  
*One day*  
  
******************************************************  
  
THE END  
  
2003  
  
That's it people, that's last chapter to Double-Edged Sword hoped you enjoyed the last 15 chapters. I want to thank everybody for being so patient with me, and also everyone who has been reviewing and supporting me, thanks!!! *^_^*  
  
Don't forget to review this and tell me what you thought of the whole story and the last chapter (I like the epilogue the best). ;p  
  
******************************************************  
  
On the next RH fic:-  
  
Time And Tide  
  
What happens when you throw in three sisters, a married couple and time travel into a cauldron?  
  
Find out next time! See you! = ^_^ = 


End file.
